Gone too soon
by Mariale.jinxz
Summary: There is a romance going on between Lucy and Natsu on a job, while working they have to deal with a wizard who wants to kidnap Lucy, when they save her, back at the guil Lissana confesses her feelings for Natsu and both start dating,until Lucy runs away, now they must find her, before is too late... Ocs and several pairings. Not all lovey-dovie. :3
1. Chapter 1

_**So, guys, I decided to write a Fairy Tail fanfic, I´ve been watching this awesome anime for some time, and I came up with the idea, I hope you´ll like it**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter one**

It was a nice sunny day in Magnolia, Natsu was sitting on one of the guild´s tables and was resting his head on his arms, Happy was giving a fish to Charle, Erza was out shopping something to eat, Gray was talking to Elfman, and Juvia was staring at him with love eyes, Mirajane, Lucy and Wendy were talking happily, it was a nice day.

"I should go and look for a work to do, it´s been long since the last one, and I kind of need some money..." said Lucy who was sitting in the bar with her head on one hand.

"So do I," said Wendy next to her, "I´m going to see the board, you coming?" she said jumping from her seat.

"I guess so, let´s go," answered Lucy, "Bye Mira," she waved to the girl on the other side of the bar.

"Good luck!" Mirajane yelled after them.

The blonde and the blue haired girls ran towards the request board, there we a couple of easy works, but didn´t pay much.

"What about this one?" said Wendy showing Lucy a request.

"Is not enough to divide in equal parts and pay my rent," said Lucy shaking her head.

"Hmm, I wouldn´t mind giving you some of mine,"

"No Wendy, that´s not gonna happen," said Lucy looking for another request.

"Okay..." Wendy sighed and kept staring at the board.

"Oi! Have you decided already?" said a voice behind Lucy´s back making her jump.

"Don´t go around scaring everyone like that, Natsu," Lucy reproached him.

"Is not Natsu´s fault that you´re a scardy-cat, Lucy" said Happy flying on top of Natsu.

"Shut up Happy!" annoyance marks appeared on Lucy´s head.

"Is been awhile since we last went to a mission, let´s go on one, shall we?" said Natsu staring at the request board, "what about this one? They´ll pay us 300,000 jewels for getting rid of some monster," suggested the pink haired boy showing Lucy a sheet.

Lucy´s eyes glittered seeing the amount of money, she saw Erza and Gray getting closer.

"New job? Nice," said Gray snapping the paper from Natsu.

"Well, we're leaving this afternoon," Said Erza.

"Where are you going, Wendy?" asked Lucy who saw the little girl walking away.

"I was thinking of doing a work by myself," she answered with a grin, "C´mon Charle," she said to her white cat and both walked away.

"Be careful!" shouted Lucy.

"So you guys go make your bags, we'll meet at the station at 4, is it clear?" ordered Erza.

"Aye sir!" answered the others at unison.

The four teens were now gathered on the Train station, Lucy was wearing a blue shirt and black pants and had a small bag, Natsu had nothing as baggage just like Gray, and Erza had her usual mountain of bags.

"We´ll have to take the train and then walk some more." Said Erza eyeing a poster map hanging on one of the brick walls.

Natsu made a moaning noise, he hated to use transportation because of his motion sickness, Lucy saw his expression and face palmed.

They entered into one of the cabins, Lucy was next to the huge window and Natsu was next to her, Erza was in front of Lucy and next to her was Gray, Happy was resting on Natsu's lap.

"I wanna see what type of monsters are attacking the town, I'm gonna burn them all..." started Natsu, but he stopped suddenly as soon as the Train started to move.

"Natsu..." Lucy called out, but the dragon slayer couldn´t answer her question.

Erza shook her head disapprovingly.

"Idiot," said Gray smiling teasingly.

Natsu mumbled something incomprehensible, the others stared at him but gave up on trying to figure out what he just said.

After an hour or so travelling, the train made a weird noise and slowed down until it came to a complete stop, Erza was staring out of the window with a serious face.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked out loud.

"There might be something wrong with the engine," answered Gray.

"Dear passengers, we offer you our excuses for such trouble, but it seems like we have some technical problems, if you want to continue your journey by foot, you can descend now, we will fix this as soon as we can." Said a voice from the speakers.

"So, are we walking or what?" said Natsu going back to his feet.

"Looks like you're in good shape now," said Lucy.

"Oh yes, I am, so are you guys ready?" Natsu grinned showing his canines.

"I guess we have no other choice, and I want to check something out." Said Erza getting up from her seat.

The others sighed and followed them out of the train. Some others passengers were following their example, while some others stayed on their places.

"What´s going on?" asked Erza to a group of guys gathered around the train and were discussing.

"I don´t think this is of your business, girl," said a guy without even looking at her.

Erza's team mate's eyes widened in horror and hugged each other as the sight of Evil Erza taking place, she seemed taller and her face was shadowed, her eyes were sparkling red and there was a dark aura around her.

"Who are you calling girl?" she said with a scary voice, the guys turned to look at her and started shivering with fear.

"I-I´m sorry, I-I...?" Started the guy who talked to her.

"You better be...now, I asked a question, What's going on?" The scarlet devil asked again while holding the man by his shirt.

"T-the tires so-sort of tu-turned on st-stone," the guy managed to said still shaking.

"Hmpf," Erza dropped him and turned around to face her team, "Let´s keep going." And with that she headed to the forest leaving her _nakamas_ with confused looks.

"Erza, what's wrong?" asked Gray following her with her eyes.

"Are you coming or what?" she roared.

"Aye Sir!" said the others running after her with huge scared eyes.

The five of the walked through the forest, Erza was in the lead, Gray was right behind her, Natsu and Lucy were at the back and Happy was flying on top of them.

They walked in the thick forest until it started getting dark, they stopped on a clearing, they could see the last lights of the sunset fade away in the sky, they were surrounded by trees, rocks and a clear pond.

"We'll camp over here for tonight, now, we will divide tasks," ordered Erza standing on a rock, "Natsu, Lucy, go get some wood and start a fire, Happy go get some water, Gray and I will go get something to eat," Erza pointed everyone with her sword, "Understood!"

"Aye!" said the teens and the blue cat.

"Now, off you go!"

The pink haired boy and the blond girl ran to the edge of the clearing and started looking for some wood.

"I hope there are no scary beasts out here," said Lucy picking up a tree trunk.

"No worries Luce, I can beat any beast," Natsu reassured her while hitting a tree and making it fall.

Lucy slightly blushed and smiled, Natsu always seemed to tell her what she needed to hear, he was always there to save her, she giggled and kept collecting wood.

Natsu stared at her from behind, he saw her blushing and giggled, what could be going on in her mind? It was a real mystery to him, she was Lucy after all, weird in every possible way, Natsu smiled and picked up the remaining branches.

Gray and Erza went the opposite way of Natsu and Lucy, they walked into the forest, not too far or else they would get lost, but enough to see any animals hiding.

"Erza, can I ask you something?" said gray stripping his shirt.

"What is it?" asked Erza looking around for any kind of movement.

"What's wrong?" asked the ice mage

"I think I saw something," hissed Erza jumping on a tree, leaving Gray with a quizzical look.

The scarlet mage kicked the branch and used her cheetah armour to increase her speed.

"Gotcha!" shouted Erza and a boy's voice at the same time as the sound of metal clinging inundated the forest.

"What's going on?" asked Natsu who arrived on time to see the Titania and a tall handsome brown haired boy fall on the ground with confused looks.

"Titania?" asked the boy with his blue eyes staring at the stunned mage.

"Blue Knight?" Asked Erza lowering her sword.

"What was that?!" squealed Lucy arriving with Happy on her shoulder.

"Wait... Are you Blue Knight... The Blue Knight?" asked Natsu staring from Erza to the boy.

"That's what Erza just said, Firehead," said Gray.

"What did you say, ice princess?" answered Natsu.

"Natsu, Gray, cut it!" said Lucy pushing the two boys away, "I think is important, so stop it!"

The ice mage and the Dragon Slayer looked at each other but didn't argue.

"Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?" asked the Blue Knight staring at her.

"Huh?" Lucy turned to face the guy on the blue and grey armour and recognition filled the blond girl's eyes.

"You know him?" asked Natsu suddenly feeling fire on his stomach.

"Yes, he's Niaru, Niaru Lorethan..." said Lucy.

"Long time no see, Luce," Niaru smiled happily and walked closer to the Celestial mage and hugged her making her blush.

Natsu felt the urge of cutting this guy's head off, what was going on inside of him? He just looked away trying to calm down.

"How come you know each other?" asked Gray.

"Huh? Oh, our parents used to work together, we were really good friends, but I ran away to enter a guild," explained Niaru still having Lucy by her waist.

"Yeah, there's been long time since the last time we saw each other, I didn't know you had become so strong!" said Lucy giggling.

"I'm surprised of seeing you too, you've become pretty strong too, joining Fairy Tail and being part of one of the strongest team," the boy smiled.

"That's right, Fairy Tail is the best!" said Natsu with his fist on the air.

"Salamander, what an honour," Niaru extended his hand, but Natsu just looked away annoyed.

"So, what brings you to this forest?" asked Erza who had gone back to her usual armour.

"Oh, I'm on a mission, I have to track someone down, but I think you already know who." Niaru smiled looking at the scarlet haired teen who nodded once.

"Yes, I figured that out when I accidentally attacked you."

"Wait, who are you looking for?" asked Natsu walking closer.

"I can't tell you, is an S-Class mission," the brown haired mage turned to face the fire wizard.

"Hmpf, if you can go on that mission, it means you're a really strong mage… So fight me!" Natsu shouted hitting the air.

"Oi! Stop asking everyone to fight you, Natsu!" said Gray annoyed.

"What? Are you saying I can't defeat him?" the two of them stared at each other.

"Hmpf, I didn't use those exact words, but yeah!"

"Are you fighting?" Erza asked with her scary voice.

"NO! we're just buddies, right?" Natsu and Gray hugged each other shaking with fear.

Lucy face palmed and Niaru chuckled.

"Are they always like that?" Asked the guy on the blue armour.

"You can't imagine what is like to live with those two," answered the blond haired girl.

"Well, I think I have to go now, nice to meet you, and nice to see you again Erza and Lucy," said Niaru bowing and hugging Lucy again, making Natsu look away.

"Nice to see you too," said Lucy blushing.

"Good luck finding her," said Erza.

"Thanks, if you need help, let me know," Niaru said and Erza just nodded once, "and Lucy, I hope to see you soon," he smiled to her.

"So do I." answered Lucy grinning.

Niaru started walking to the forest, he just turned around once before kicking the ground and jump into the trees, Team Natsu stared at him until he faded away.

"Okay, _minna_, let's go back to our tasks, is getting dark now," said Erza and the others nodded.

Half an hour later Natsu and Lucy had lit a fire and were cooking some birds Erza and Gray caught and a fish Happy had. The two boys made the tent while the two girls went to look for water.

When the sky was dark and had its stars and the moon shinning, the four mages and the blue Exceed were sitting around the fire and started eating.

"Okay, we will make turns to guard tonight," said Erza throwing a bone away, "Natsu, you will go first. is it clear?"

"Aye sir! I'll protect you guys!" said the pink haired mage with his fist in the air.

"Hmm, in two hours you'll call me, okay?" Erza pointed the ice mage with her hand, the two boys nodded, and Erza smiled.

"Hey, what if something happens?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, what about this person Niaru was talking about? It seems that's really dangerous." Said Happy

"Don't worry, I'll stop him or her!" Natsu's fist lit.

"No! You will call me if she comes, okay?" Erza was alert now.

"But I can destroy her! I can— " started Natsu.

"No! You can't," Erza interrupted him, "She is way too dangerous for you, you'll wake us all," the scarlet haired mage hissed.

"H-hai..." Natsu was a little scared by Erza's reaction.

"But, Erza, Who is this person?" asked Lucy a little scared, if Erza said Natsu couldn't stop her alone, this person was really dangerous.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but..." Erza sighed and continued talking as she saw the interested expressions on her _nakama's _face, "this person is 'The Nature Princess', a really powerful mage and a really dangerous one..."

"Wait... you mean...the earth and plants mage?" asked Gray.

"Who was it again?" asked Lucy more confused than before.

"She is a dark mage, she's part of a guild called Black Star," Answered Gray looking at Erza to confirm if what he was saying was true, the scarlet haired girl nodded.

"Anyway, I just hope she's not coming and I hope Niaru catches her soon." Erza sighed and stood up, "I'm going to sleep, Natsu, don't forget to wake me up when is my time.

"Yes, Erza don't worry," Natsu said as Erza walked to the tent.

"What are you thinking about, Lucy?" asked Gray, the blonde girl seemed so lost in thoughts she almost didn't hear him until he asked the question again.

"Hmm, I was wondering what type of magic Niaru uses..." Lucy said looking at the flames.

When Natsu heard that name, the weird feeling came again, it was like some pain on his heart, but it wasn't a physic pain...what was wrong with him?

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked.

"Yes.." Natsu tried to shake the feeling off and paid attention to the others conversation.

"Well, I think he's magic is some kind of requip..." answered Gray.

"Like Erza?" asked Lucy a little confused.

"No, is like Edolas' Erza, he can only change his sword and can only requip in one armour." Said Natsu, he was feeling left out seeing Lucy and Gray talking so casually.

"I see..." said Lucy, "Interesting," she blushed.

"Well, I think I'll go to sleep," said Gray getting up, "Oh, It's a little cold isn't it?"

"That's maybe because you're naked!" shouted Lucy.

"Oi! Stop being so perverted, ice princess," said Natsu.

"What are you saying flamehead?" teased Gray.

"Guys, I hope Erza won't hear you," said Lucy looking at the tent with a horrified expression, the two guys got quiet at once and stared at the tent holding their breath until they heard Erza snoring peacefully and they sighed relieved.

Gray sent Natsu a dirty look, turned to Lucy and smiled and walked to the tent. Natsu sat back next to the fire and in front of Lucy.

"Aren't you tired, Luce?" asked Natsu.

"I don't want to sleep yet, and wouldn't you get lonely?" Lucy asked while she was resting her head in one hand.

"I'll have Happy, right Happy?" Natsu turned to the blue Exceed who was already snoring.

Lucy let out a giggle and looked at Natsu making him blush a little, what was Lucy doing to him? The thought of Lucy made his heart race, and the sight of the blond haired mage made his insides feel warm and nice, like when he feeds with fire, but slightly different...

"Natsu, can I ask you something?" said Lucy after a couple of minutes.

"What is it?" said Natsu surprised.

"Why did you act like that when Niaru was around? I mean, you weren't friendly at all, and you just avoided him, why?" Lucy stared at the floor, why was so important to know that? How come she was the only one who had realised that? Maybe because she was always paying attention to what Natsu did...why? She didn't have an answer to that question.

"Well... I don't know... why do you want to know?" Natsu felt his heart racing, he wasn't lying, was him? He didn't know what was going on with him...

"Anyway, just forget that," Lucy smiled and blushed a little.

They stood there in silence again, a really awkward silence, none of them could find anything to talk about, both of them were thinking about the other reaction and their own reactions and feelings...what was it?

"I...I think I'm going to bed," said Lucy standing up and yawning.

"Al...Alright, Luce, good night," Said Natsu watching her walking to the tent lost in her thoughts.

**Okay, that's all for now, tell me please what you think about this chapter, chapter two will be up soon! Thanks for reading it and don't forget to comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Konnishiwa minna-san! Here is chapter two, it doesn't happen much, but is some NaLu moment :3 hope you all enjoyed it! I'll be updating chapter 3 soon! Don't forget to leave your comments Arigato!**_

_**So, just in case you get confuse or something, all this happens after Tenroujima Island, and all that's between '' and in italic are thoughts, if you want to know something else, feel free to ask **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**_

**Chapter two**

Natsu sat next to the fire and stared at the flames, he had nothing to do while the others were asleep, so he started thinking about answers he could give to the questions he had on his mind...Questions about how Lucy made him feel, had he heard about that before? Perhaps from Igneel? He just couldn't recall anything about that, he still had two hours to figure it out.

'_What is this weird feeling in my stomach ever_y _time I look at her?' _Thought the pink haired mage. '_What is this feeling of happiness when I hear her voice? Has she done something to me? Why am I blushing at the thought of her? I can't tell this is the same feeling I have for my other _nakamas_, then what is it? Oh, Igneel! I should have paid more attention to you'._

Natsu sighed after long time of trying to remember what Igneel said, his head hurt and all he could recall was Igneel saying something about a _soulmate_, if he found his, both would be complete, but he couldn't remember all the details.

He gave up and tried to clear his mind playing with the fire, he spent the rest of his guard like that and smelling the air to see if something was out of place, nothing happened and Natsu started to get bored and tired, his eyes were closing when he felt the strange smell of wild cherries and eucalyptus, and heard a girls laugh, he opened his eyes and tried to see the source of the smell, but it had already vanished, '_was it because I'm tired? I don't know, maybe I should call Erza now...'_

Natsu stood up and walked to the tent with Happy on his arms, the blue Exceed was fast asleep. When the pink haired mage entered the tent Erza immediately woke up.

"My turn, you have to rest, Natsu!" Erza stood up and walked out.

Natsu nodded and laid down next to Lucy, the pink haired boy stared at her in the darkness, thanks to his Dragon senses, his vision was really good when it was dark, he could make out Lucy's body shape, her arms in front of her, her legs curled almost touching her stomach, Natsu saw Lucy's breast shape and blushed, he quickly stopped staring there and looked at her face, '_she's kind of cute when she's sleeping_,' thought Natsu smiling, '_wait... Did I just call Lucy cute?' _

Natsu's eyes widened and he blushed fiercely, what was going on? Why was he feeling his cheeks getting hot? Was it the fact that his face was so close to hers that he was feeling this way?

Lucy started shaking, she seemed a little bit cold, on her other side was Gray and his body temperature was too cold for her to stand, and the night was also cold enough to make her shiver, Natsu went closer to her to let his body heat warm her, he acted by instinct, he realised just later when he saw that their faces were only centimetres away, Lucy's vanilla and strawberry scent was so strong now it started making a fuzz of Natsu's brain, it was like he was drunk.

"N...a...t...s...u..." said Lucy in her sleep and smiled, Natsu turned red again, luckily nobody could see him through darkness.

Natsu waited for Lucy to do something else, but she didn't move or said anything anymore, the pink haired wizard end up falling asleep with Lucy's sweet scent in his nose.

He was snoring peacefully when the sound of something sharp cutting the air woke him up, right between him and Lucy was Erza's sword, Lucy also woke up screaming and jumping.

"What just happened?" shouted Lucy shaking with fear.

"I'm the one who should ask you that question," Erza was standing at the entrance of the tent, her sight upon both wizards.

"Oi! I don't know what you're talking about!" said Natsu standing up.

"She's mad at you for love-making while we're working!" said Gray arriving, he couldn't stop laughing.

"_Na-naniiii_*?" asked Lucy with her face red like a tomato.

*_Nani_: What in Japanese.

"I don't Know what you're talking about!" Natsu was also blushing.

"You were hugging each other, I just saw you! We're working, leave that to when we get back home!" Growled Erza.

"WHAT?!" said Lucy and Natsu at unison, both of them were redder than before, just like melted iron.

"I don't think they did it on purpose," said Gray who managed to stop laughing.

"Mmm, Is that so?" said Erza without taking his gaze from the two scared teens.

"I think it happened while they were sleeping, Erza, don't worry, they're not dating anyway." Gray walked away when he said that, leaving the pink haired boy and the blond haired girl with the scarlet monster.

"Hmm, maybe he's right," Erza walked away muttering things to herself.

The two others looked at each other and looked away when their eyes met, no one realised it, but Gray's words kind of made them feel weird, they weren't dating, they weren't a couple, why did those words made them feel empty inside?

"I..I think I'll go have breakfast," Natsu stood up and walked out of the tent, he needed to get away from Lucy's scent for a while, he couldn't think well while Lucy's intoxicating scent was too close to him.

Lucy was organizing her stuff, she also needed to get away from Natsu to clear her mind, how come she ended up hugging him? '_Maybe I was too cold and moved closer to Natsu so we end up hugging each other, right?'_ The blond haired mage thought to herself, was it the same feeling people felt in all the romantic novels she read? She had never actually felt that way before, but it was kind of how they described it, her heart pounding too fast when she saw him, the blush in her cheeks every time Natsu smiled to her, the warm feeling in her heart when she thought about him, was she falling in love with him? '_It can't be, he's just my _nakamas_, right?'_ She sighed giving up and finally walked out, everyone else was eating.

"Lucy, you're done packing?" asked Erza.

"Hmm," answered Lucy smiling.

"Good, we're leaving in half an hour, when we're done packing, we mustn't be too far from our destination." Erza stood up and headed to the tent to pick up all her stuff.

"So, how did you sleep, guys? Pretty good I think," teased Gray.

"Shut up Ice Princess," Natsu answered.

"Why would I, Flame Head?" Natsu and Gray hit their heads and stared at each other.

Lucy was looking at them hoping Erza wouldn't hear them, but it was too late, the scarlet haired woman was already out of the tent.

"Are you two fighting!" she growled, her face was dark and her eyes were red, Natsu and Gray hugged each other shaking in fear at the sight of the scarlet monster.

"N-not at all! We're b-buddies, ri-right?" Both of them answered at unison, Erza sighed and walked away, Lucy and Happy sighed in relieve, it didn't end up in a fight, the Idea of Natsu, Gray and Erza fighting was one of the things that frightened Lucy the most, they would certainly destroy everything around them.

**V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V**

"Are we there yet?"asked Happy two hours after, walking through the forest, "I'm hungry," he was on Natsu's shoulder.

"I'm hungry too," said Natsu who seemed that couldn't walk anymore.

"We still have two hours more," said Lucy. "Hang in here Natsu, Happy!" she added when both collapsed.

"Maybe we should stop and eat something." Erza suggested.

"Alright, I'll go get something, maybe I can catch some birds," Gray walked away.

"Okay, I'll go find some water," Erza walked away too.

"I'll go with Erza, maybe I could catch a fish too," Happy flew away leaving Natsu and Lucy standing awkwardly.

"I think I'll light up a fire," say Natsu who had already come back to life.

"I'll help you, we'll gather some wood," said Lucy trying not to feel useless.

"Okay."

Both gathered some branches and put them together, Natsu lit his fist and touched the branches, they were done, both sat next to the fire, they didn't find something to talk about, both were awkward next to each other, they were bests friends, what was that made them feel so embarrassed?

Natsu jumped from where he was sitting, there it was again, the wild cherry and eucalyptus smell, It was a girl's scent, unmistakable, but whose?

"What is it, Natsu?" asked Lucy standing up.

"I smell someone, but I don't know who it is." Natsu sniffed the air, he had lost that scent again, "damn it, lost it, again!" He hit the floor angrily with his fist.

"Who is it? And what do you mean with 'again'?" Lucy was confused now, what was going on with Natsu?

Natsu sighed and sat on the floor again, "Last night, while I was on guard, I was falling asleep when I heard a girl's laugh and I felt this strange smell, but it just disappeared, I thought it was because I was too tired, but now that I'm awake, this smell is gone again." Natsu had his arms crossed.

"But who is it?" Lucy started to panic.

"I don't know, all I know is that this girl is a wizard..."

"Natsu, Lucy, you guys okay?" Erza and Happy had just arrived running, the blue Exceed was carrying water, both of them had worried expressions.

"What happened, Erza?" Natsu stood up again.

"I bet you've caught her smell," she gave him a significant look, Natsu gave her back a confused look, how did she know? And who was she talking about?

"Who?" Lucy hated to be the only one not knowing what was going on.

"The Nature Princess," said Gray who had just arrived with two birds on his hands, he was gasping for air.

"What?!" Natsu and Lucy asked at unison.

"I saw her," Erza explained, "I heard someone laughing and saw something jumping around, then I realised it was her, I tried to chase her, but I lost track of her."

"I smelled a strange scent, and heard her laughing, but this time I knew I wasn't dreaming, but I didn't know—"

"What do you mean with 'this time'?" Erza interrupted him.

"You saw her before and let her walk away?" Gray smirked, "_baka*_."

*Baka: Idiot

"Natsu, what happened?" the scarlet haired mage put her hand in front of Gray's face to stop him.

"Last night," Natsu started, "I was too tired, my eyes were closing when I heard a girl laughing and felt her scent, but when I tried to see where it came from, it had all disappeared, I thought it was because I was too sleepy, I'm sorry Erza, next time I won't let her go away, I'll be remembering that wild cherries and eucalyptus smell," stated the pink haired mage.

Erza nodded once approving what he said, Gray rolled his eyes and stripped, Lucy thought of how Natsu described the scent, _wild cherry and eucalyptus_...really nice smell, she could say that maybe Natsu liked it, the blond haired mage wondered what was her scent and if Natsu liked it... _'Lucy, what are you thinking at a time like this?'_ she shook her head to make that thought go away.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" said Natsu staring at her.

"N-nothing," Lucy blushed and looked away.

"Lucy's weird!" said Happy flying away from her reach.

"Come here you stupid cat!" she started following him trying to catch him.

"Natsuuu, help! Lucy wants to kill me!" cried Happy.

"Happy!" Natsu said, also following him.

"Oi! We've got no time to play around!" Gray pointed at them and shouted.

"Clothes!" screamed Lucy still running.

"Gaah!" Gray dressed again.

"Let them be, Gray, don't you see they're both having a good time?" Erza was cooking the birds.

"There are three of them!" Replied the black haired boy.

"I meant Lucy and Natsu."

Gray turned to look at his two _nakamas_, Lucy had stopped chasing Happy and had ceased running to catch her breath, Natsu was running behind her and accidentally made her fall

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed before hitting the ground, Natsu had landed right on top of her and both were blushing.

"_Go-gomene_, Luce, you stopped dead, I was running too fast to get you, I stopped too late..." Natsu apologized.

"I-its okay, but could you get off me?" the thought of having Natsu's face this close to her made her brain stop working.

"Oh, sorry," he stood up and helped her up, both faces were scarlet red.

"They llllllllike each other," said Happy.

"Oi! Shut up!" Lucy and Natsu blushed even more and started chasing the blue Exceed who was flying away laughing.

"Hmm, idiots," said Gray smiling and sitting next to Erza.

"Guys, lets have lunch and head to Barnish town," Erza shouted.

The two mages and the blue Exceed sat next to each other and started eating, Natsu had two bird legs and was eating them at the same time and Happy was busy eating a fish, both were eating messily and pieces of food were flying everywhere.

"Could you please stop throwing food everywhere?" asked Lucy covering her face.

"So'rry…Luchy" said Natsu with his mouth full of food, the blond haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Okay, lets go now, the faster we do this job, the faster we'll be back home," Said Erza standing up.

The others did the same and cleaned all, Erza didn't want to be notice by someone else, especially by 'The Nature Princess'. Ten minutes later they were all ready to start walking again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy it! If you have any questions about my story leave them in a review, I'll be happy to answer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

**Chapter 3**

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy were heading to Barnish town, one of the most important ports of Fiore, they still had two hours more before arriving, Erza wanted to finish the job easily, she didn't accept it to her friends, but the idea of having to fight with 'The Nature Princess' didn't attract her now, she wanted to go back to the guild to go on a solo mission.

"I'm gonna burn all those stupid monsters!" stated Natsu smiling.

"Aye!" Happy flew happily around Natsu's head.

"Erza, you seriously don't get tired of carrying all that?" asked Lucy watching her _nakamas _with all her baggage.

"I'm used to it, anyway and I'm the strongest here," her eyes shone when she said that.

"Tch..." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Is there anyone who can prove me wrong?" Her face darkened and she stared at Natsu who was shivering with fear and only managed to shake his head.

"Will you ever change?" muttered Lucy face palming.

"I don't think they will," answered Gray laughing.

"Gray! Clothes!" Lucy covered her face with her hand.

"Kyaa! Where are my clothes? Damn it!" The ice mage started looking everywhere for his clothes.

Lucy sighed, her friends were never going to change, they were the bests friends she could ever ask for, they made her days better, she didn't want to accept it, but without Natsu it wasn't the same, she just blushed at the thought of it.

"Why are you blushing Lucy?" Natsu asked looking at her.

"Is because she saw Gray naked," joked Happy.

"Shut up stupid cat!" screamed Lucy blushing again.

"You liked what you saw?" said Gray teasingly putting an arm around Lucy's shoulders as they walked.

"Nothing like it." Lucy pushed him away.

"Oi! Leave her alone, you jerk!" shouted Natsu, he felt this fire again in his stomach and this strange feeling in his heart, like when Niaru hugged Lucy. _'What is this feeling?'_

"What? Jealous much, fire boy?" Gray said without thinking and started laughing until Erza hit him.

"Everyone, shut up" the scarlet haired Titania said without even looking at them, the air was now tense after Gray's comment. "_Baka_," she muttered under her breath.

The group walked in an awkward silence for a while, Lucy and Natsu were thinking of what Gray had said; _'Jealous? I'm not jealous, am I? She's only my _nakama," The pink haired boy thought knowing it wasn't all the truth.

'_Natsu... Jealous? I don't think so... He acted little weird around Niaru, and he was kind of angry with Gray's comments, but only because I'm his best friend and he thought it was annoying me, right?'_ Lucy started thinking and sighed, this was just too complicated...

"Which way do we go?" Gray's words took the two others out of their minds, the four mages and the blue cat were standing in front of two signals, one to the right and another one to the left.

"Hmm, I think I have a map somewhere..." Erza climbed her mountain of bags and started looking everywhere like mad, the others stared at her as sweat drops appeared on their heads, what did Erza had in those bags, anyway? She didn't even use all that, nobody dared to ask anything, they were kind of scared by the reaction the Scarlet Devil could have.

"Erza...are you okay?" Lucy asked staring at the scarlet woman who jumped from bag to bag.

"I...I'm okay!" she popped her head out of a red suitcase and sank back on the pile of bags, a couple of minutes later she emerged back with a paper in her hands. "Got it!" She was standing on top of everything and had the map like if it was some trophy.

"No need to be so dramatic..." said Gray.

Erza just ignored him and jumped down, she landed on her legs and opened the yellowish paper she had and started to examine its content.

"Which way?" asked Natsu eyeing the map behind the Titania's back.

"We'll take the right way, according to this map, both of the paths go to the same location, but the left one takes longer," answered Erza pointing to both directions as she spoke.

"Okay, then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

They walked through the path the sign showed and the one the map said it was the faster way to get to the town, the one on the right. Erza had the strange feeling it was some kind of trap, _'We'll better be alert,_' she thought to herself.

"What is it, Natsu?" asked Erza turning around when she heard the pink haired boy growl.

"She's here," he answered between his teeth.

The others tried to see her, but she was hidden, they knew she was there thanks to Natsu, he was the only one able to catch her scent.

"Good job you noticed, Salamander," said a girls voice from somewhere through the forest, she laughed again like a little girl and jumped from tree to tree.

"She's coming closer, be careful, _minna_." Erza warned.

They were in a sort of defensive circle formation, Erza was between Lucy and Natsu who were covering each other backs and Gray was at the other side covering Erza's back.

"What do you want?" The Dragon Slayer asked while looking everywhere to see where she was, his nose told him she was right in front of Lucy.

"Lucy-san" the girl walked from the shadows to the place all of them were, she was standing right in front of Lucy, Gray and Natsu stared at her, they hadn't imagined she was that pretty; she wasn't taller than Levy, her eyes were dark purple and she had brown curly hair falling down to her waist like a waterfall. She was wearing a short t-shirt that showed her stomach and gave a good view of her huge breasts, she had black shorts and a black cloak.

"What do you want from her?" Erza asked serious.

"Titania, I finally meet you," the girl smiled.

"What do you want from Lucy?!" Natsu had moved closer to Lucy, he was ready to protect her if it was the case.

"Salamander... Gray Fullbuster... You've got quiet cute friends, Lucy-san," the brown haired girl giggled and looked at the two boys.

"We asked you a question!" Natsu's voice was almost like a growl.

"Hmh, I need her in order to finish a job," the girl said shrugging.

"You're not taking her away!" Shouted Erza, Gray and Natsu at unison, Lucy seemed frozen, why her?

"Kiraley!" a voice came from behind Team Natsu, they all turned around to see a guy wearing a blue armour.

"Niaru?!" Shouted the four Fairy Tail mages a little surprised.

"You again?" 'The Nature Princess' said ready to jump.

"Leave them alone, Kiraley, you're mine." Niaru jumped between Kiraley and Team Natsu, his eyes shinning at the thought of the battle coming up.

"What an interesting proposal, but you're not my type," the girl with purple eyes answered lazily.

"You know that's not what I meant, now, Natsu, Luce, Erza, Gray... get away from here, she's dangerous."

"I can beat her!" Natsu said excitedly.

"No, Natsu we have to leave now." Erza pushed him as they were running, the pink haired boy looked back once and ran with the others.

"We'll meet again, Fairy Tail wizards." Shouted Kiraley from behind them, before disappearing again into the thick forests.

"That wasn't the right way," said Happy flying above them.

"We'll better take the other path, I think the one on the right was only a trap..." Erza said mostly to herself.

The four mages and the blue cat arrived to the place where the signals were, they didn't hesitated and took the path that showed the left.

"I hope she doesn't come back," said Gray looking around for any signs of movement.

"She's busy fighting Niaru now," Erza added.

"Kiraley shouldn't come, I'll fight her if she dares to appear around here!" said Natsu with fire coming out of his mouth.

"We'll protect you, Lucy." Stated Happy walking next to her.

"_Arigato, minna_," she barely managed to smile, she felt too weird, what did Kiraley want? And why did she vaguely remind Lucy of someone?

"You okay, Luce?" Natsu was looking at her with a worried expression. Lucy hadn't said almost anything since they met Kiraley, she was rather quiet.

"I'm just thinking of what does she want with me?"

"That's a good question... I don't know either..." Said Erza thinking.

"Oh, well, let's just keep walking, we'll find out later..." Gray didn't want to admit it, but he was also worried about Lucy.

The rest of the trip was really quite apart from Happy's random comments about fish, the aura around them was kind of heavy, they didn't mention it, but they all wanted to know who was Kiraley and why did she want to capture Lucy.

The Dragon Slayer, Titania, The Ice Mage, The Celestial Wizard and the blue Exceed, walked for about an hour before reaching Barnish town, it wasn't really a big town even if it was a really important one, it was actually smaller than most of the towns they had already been in, they headed to the principal square where the client was waiting for them inside an office.

"Now, behave, Natsu, Gray!" said Erza walking through the building.

"Tch..." both wizards answered walking behind her.

They arrived to a large gray office, it had huge windows and a desk in front of them, there was a lot of people around and the client was among them, he was an old man of about 60 years old, he was kind of fat and small, he was wearing a tweed jacket and was surrounded by important-looking people, he seemed to be someone really important for the village.

"Who are you?" he asked in a deep voice when the team crossed the door.

"We're the Fairy Tail wizards who accepted the job," explained Erza.

"Finally!" he said excitedly. "Now, just go and destroy those monsters!" he pointed nowhere out of the window.

"Excuse me, sir, what was your name again?" asked Lucy.

"Call me Mr. Takonuma," he answered grinning.

"Mr. Takonuma, we need more information about the monsters you're talking about," the blond haired girl continued.

"Oh," he seemed puzzled and looked at one of the women next to him seeking for help.

"Those monsters come at noon, they arrive from the edge of the forest and destroy part of the city, it's been four days since they first turned up and we've already rebuilt the city twice." Explained a blue haired woman with large grey eyes.

"How many Monsters?" asked Gray.

"Two," said the women blushing at the sight of Gray's bare chest.

"That's all the information we need, lets go, _minna_!" shouted Erza walking out of the building.

The mages arrived to where the forest touched the city, it was still early for the monsters to come out, so they decided to take a room in one of the hotels that were close. They all shared a room and sat down to wait. Lucy and Erza were at the edge of the room talking and Gray, Happy and Natsu at the other edge staring awkwardly around.

"So, you like Natsu, huh?" Teased Erza.

"N-no, don't say that too loud Erza! And It's not even true!" Lucy whispered hoping none of the boys would hear.

"I know you like him, don't lie to me!" Erza had that monstrous-like smile drawn across her face.

"I d-don't k-know what you're t-talking about!" the blond haired mage blushed and played awkwardly with her fingers.

"You'll accept it one day, Lucy, I know you're confused, you'll sort things out." The red haired Titania assured her.

A loud growl filled their ears and the ground started to shake, something huge and heavy was coming closer to the town.

"Girls, that's the signal!" said Gray walking towards the two girls.

Lucy and Erza nodded and stood up, they all walked out ready to fight, the group ran in the direction of the growls and arrived to the edge of the forest they had been before, there were two weird-looking creatures.

One of them was made of wood, it was about 10 feet tall, it had a round head with two holes for the eyes and some sort of 'o' for mouth. It had two long arms with only four fingers made of trees, the trunk was square shaped and long and it had two long legs finishing in two huge feet.

The other one was a little bigger, it was all made of different sorts of plants, its head had two holes as eyes and it didn't have a mouth. The two arms were strong looking and had two fingers, it didn't have any legs but it walked trailing its tail like a snake.

"But what the hell are those?!" shouted Natsu over the sound of the growls.

"I have no idea, but we've gotta finish them!" said Gray making the others nod in agreement.

"Okay, _minna_, we'll spread into two groups, Natsu, Lucy and Happy; you guys are going to take the wooden one, Gray and I will take the other one, ready?" Erza said pointing to the sky with her sword.

"_Hai_!" answered the others running closer to the monster they were going to fight.

"I'm all fired up!" shouted Natsu with his flaming fist in the air.

_**Okay, it will end here, hope you liked it! Sorry for taking so long I've just started school and I've been having a lot of homework lately, anyway, next chapter will be up on Wednesday! Leave your reviews and don't forget to subscribe if you liked the story. :D**__  
_


End file.
